Family meal (Crowley's edition)
by Clipse23
Summary: Le repas de noël en famille, un moment tant rêvé par certains... et tant appréhendés par d'autres (sous-entendus Destiel)


**Family Meal (Crowley's edition)**

Ecriture : 25 Décembre 2018

One-Shot

Saison 14 (sans spoilers)

Sous-entendus Destiel

 **Notes**

Dédicace à tout ceux qui comme moi subissent des repas de fêtes infernaux mdr ! (la joie de Jack avec sa famille ne reflète absolument pas mon avis eheh)

Crowley est vivant, pour les besoins humoristiques de la fic xD

Pas de spoilers au delà de la saison 13.

Je vous invite à checker mes autres one-shot de noël, "Someday at christmas" et "A nephilim's christmas"

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Personne ne savait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cette vision irréelle du bunker était pourtant bien présente. Une grande table au milieu de la bibliothèque, aux couleurs de fêtes de fin d'année, contenant les profils des personnes familières aux Winchester. Certains plus récents, comme les Bobby et Charlie qu'ils connaissaient encore mal, d'autres auxquels ils étaient plus liés.

Jack avait toujours été intrigué par noël. Lisant à la fois des choses merveilleuses sur la réunion des familles par cette journée si spéciale. Ou d'autres commentaires trouvés sur le net faisant le récit d'un repas maudit réunissant des termes qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours, comme le « moment gênant des photos souvenirs qu'on nous montre sur le téléphone », « l'oncle raciste », la grand-mère nostalgique sur les fêtes de son époque, les disputes familiales sur les opinions divergentes, ou encore l'immiscion dans la vie privée de certains en leur demandant encore et encore s'ils fréquentent enfin quelqu'un. Le jeune nephilim pensait ne jamais vivre un de ces deux noël et avoir sa réponse sur lequel s'avérait vrai.

Il pensait encore moins qu'il vivrait cette année les deux en un seul soir...

.

* * *

.

Tout le monde passait une soirée plutôt agréable lorsque le Roi de l'Enfer décida de venir parler affaires dans ce moment plus que mal choisi. Il mit un instant à comprendre où il avait mis les pieds, croyant une seconde s'être trompé d'endroit, avant de reconnaître la plupart des visages qui le fixaient maintenant sans un mot.

« Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, mais si vous insistez... »

Sam fut le premier à se lever de sa chaise.

« Tu pourrais revenir demain, Crowley ? » demanda t-il poliment pour commencer, un peu hésitant sur le fait de s'énerver devant tout le monde. « Nous sommes un peu... occupés. A moins que ce soit vraiment urgent. »

« La seule chose qui est vraiment urgente ici c'est le sort que vous avez infligé à celui-là avec cet accoutrement ridicule, » fit-il remarquer en dirigeant son regard vers Castiel qui avait troqué son trench-coat contre une tenue au goût du jour, un pull de noël clignotant par alternance.

Le coupable du crime ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la remarque avant de se faire réprimander du regard par son jeune frère. Crowley en profita pour s'asseoir sur la chaise vide en bout de table.

« J'imagine que vous n'allez pas gâcher le restant de ce whisky, » constata t-il en se servant sans attendre avec la bouteille qui traînait près de lui.

Dean, Castiel et Sam se dévisagèrent un instant en se demandant s'ils devaient le laisser faire ou non, accompagnés de regards curieux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ou de méfiance de la part des autres.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? » demanda Crowley en direction d'une rouquine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour à un repas de famille, Fergus, » se contenta de déclarer Rowena.

« Tu m'avais pendu par les pieds au dernier noël pour voir si ta dernière invention de je ne sais quel fichu sort de remise en place des os marchait sur un enfant de huit ans. Et ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Que veux-tu, ce sont les durs lois de la magie, » soupira t-elle en songeant à ses pouvoirs limités.

Crowley prit une gorgée de l'alcool fort en se demandant si celui-ci valait vraiment le coup de subir ce repas. Ne tardant pas à remarquer la présence d'un jeune garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu à côté de lui, qui l'observait avec un grand sourire empli de curiosité.

« Toi aussi, tu sauves le monde ? » l'interrogea Jack d'un air rempli d'innocence.

Non, il ne méritait décidément pas cette torture.

.

* * *

.

La soirée avait un peu avancé lorsque Sam jeta un énième regard en direction de Crowley et de Jack. Il n'aimait décidément pas l'idée de voir un individu comme le Roi de l'Enfer parler au jeune nephilim, même si ce dernier n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, et donc plus de raison de se faire exploiter par l'autre homme. Les trois Winchester n'avaient pas évité à tout prix que ces deux-là ne se rencontrent pour rien. Sam décida donc de se rapprocher de leur conversation animée.

Crowley semblait montrer quelque chose à Jack sur son téléphone depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

« Alors ça, c'est le type que j'ai démembré la semaine dernière pour fêter sa centième année en Enfer. Celle-là, elle avait des yeux tellement bleus, comme tu peux le constater je les ai... »

Le cadet des Winchester se racla la gorge.

« Tu penses vraiment que ce sont des choses adaptées pour son âge ? »

« Il faut bien lui apprendre la vie, vous l'avez éduqué à quoi ? A l'amour et au sens du sacrifice éternel ? Ca va lui servir à quoi à part créer un nouveau clone des Winchester ? »

Sam garda son air menaçant et contrarié, son instinct de protection prenant le dessus. Crowley roula des yeux.

« Peu importe, » lâcha t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le nephilim. « Tu préfères que te je montre la fois où j'ai dû embrasser ton autre oncle Bobby ? »

.

* * *

.

« A mon époque, on sacrifiait quelques vierges devant la cheminée, et c'était le meilleur réveillon qu'on puisse avoir. Maintenant il faut surveiller la cuisson de la dinde, tout ça tout ça... Bien trop compliqué. »

Dean prit sa tête dans ses mains, ne pouvant plus supporter un énième speech de Crowley sur sa nostalgie de ses mauvaises années. Il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux m'aider à aller chercher la bûche, Cas ? » proposa t-il à l'ange pour le sauver lui aussi un instant de ce repas.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans attendre, partant à sa suite dans un bond comme s'il attendait une porte de sortie depuis le début.

« C'est quoi leur deal, à ces deux-là ? » les interrogea finalement Bobby en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'ils disparaissaient l'un derrière l'autre.

« A ton avis, ils vont faire quoi dans la cuisine ? » ricana Charlie en guise de réponse.

Sam secoua la tête à la rouquine pour la corriger.

« Attends, ils sont pas ensemble ? » s'effara t-elle.

« Les humains auront appris qu'une apocalypse apporte de biens meilleures vertus que tenter de survivre d'ici là, » fit remarquer Crowley en observant le fond de son verre.

« Eh ! » tonna la chasseuse. « Tu peux arrêter tes remarques toutes les cinq minutes sur notre espèce ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici si on t'emmerde à ce point là, en plus ? »

« C'est une question de pouvoir. Il aime passer du temps avec moins faible que lui, c'est pour ça qu'il revient toujours vers moi, » expliqua Rowena d'un air détaché.

« Parce que tu crois que ces humains sont plus forts que moi ? Je me contente de rester proches des gens qui peuvent m'être _utiles_ , » il siffla.« Un élan et deux idiots qui sont en train de le faire dans la cuisine ne sont rien à côté du Roi de l'Enfer ! »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Dean avec de grands yeux qui revenait avec Castiel, le dessert en main.

Tandis que la dispute éclata de tout les côtés de la table, Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce tableau. Malgré les problèmes que posait une famille réunie, il était heureux de pouvoir dire qu'il en avait une. Appréciant la présence de tous et se mêlant au débat sur Castiel et Dean, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.


End file.
